Moose Hunt
by Legendary Biologist
Summary: Kinnison couldn't catch any fish for dinner, so Shiro set off for a hunt and eventually found something fitting for a dinner. Written for the 'Moose Challenge' at RLt.


**MOOSE HUNT**

**DISCLAIMER: Suikoden doesn't belong to me.**

XXX

As the sun lowered beyond the horizon, the color spectrum of the sky changed to orange, pink and red hues. As the night approached, the birds had flown back to their nest. The sounds of the bees and other insects had become almost non-existent.

Glancing at the leaf-dappled river, Kinnison narrowed his blue eyes.

Pulling back the line of his fishing rod, he said, "Why are there no fish? I'm tired of waiting already… Maybe I should consider hunting fowls instead of fishing for food…"

Shiro, who was sitting by the right side of Kinnison, barked. "Woof?"

Looking at the white wolf, Kinnison ran his fingers through his messy maroon hair and said, "I know that you're hungry, Shiro. Be patient, okay?"

Shiro returned his focus at the river. There was nothing other than leaves and petals drifting on the water. He stood still and waited for a minute. He turned to Kinnison, only to see the man letting out an exaggerated sigh.

_Master is sad. I must do something. _Shiro thought.

The wolf turned around and walked away, leaving Kinnison sitting and waiting for a fish to bite the bait. As he walked, he could feel the mud clumps sticking to his paws. He looked at the clusters of tall trees in front of him.

_I'm sure that I can find some food in the forest!_

He ran towards the passage between the tall trees. The ground was no longer soggy. Instead, as he walked, he felt that his paws were shuffling through the twigs, causing creaking noises that disturbed his ears. He paused for a while and sniffed the air.

_I smell something…_

He turned his attention to a tree beside him and spotted a small lizard creeping on the tree bark.

_I don't believe that this can be a good dinner!_

Shiro let out a howl before walking away. Suddenly…

Clip-clop-clip-clop…

The noise of the scampering hinted Shiro to leap into the thickets nearby. Rolling his yellow eyes through the bushes, he saw two pairs of grey hooves were tapping the ground. He looked up and saw a blur of brown fur.

_What's that?_

He jumped out of the shrubs and silently followed the creature, jumping over some knobby roots as he ran. Few minutes after the chase, the creature came to a stop on a patch of grass. Seeing this, Shiro instinctively ran and hid behind a big tree to snoop.

_Those antlers… Oh my, this is a big fat moose! Yummy!_

The moose lowered its head and ate the grass below. Shiro was about to crawl out of the tree when he suddenly felt a warm hand on his fur.

"There you are, my pal! I've been looking for you!"

The white wolf turned around and saw that it was Kinnison.

"Grrr..." Shiro growled as he pointed at the moose with a paw of his.

"Are you telling me that this moose is going to be our dinner?" Kinnison asked under his breath.

Shiro responded with a nod.

"Well, then, don't make any noise," Kinnison whispered as he readied his bow.

He pulled out an arrow from the quiver on his back. He took a deep breath and launched the arrow. The moose squealed as the arrow pierced its left rear leg.

"Shiro, get that moose before it escapes!" Kinnison commanded.

When the moose was about to run away, with an expertly timed leapt, Shiro sprung at the moose with his claws and canines ready.

CHOMP!

In a flash, Shiro had clamped his fangs on the back of the moose and plunged his claws into its neck. The beast shrieked, shattering the stillness of the woods. The moose ran in circles while wriggling violently, trying to shake free from the wolf.

"Hold on!" Kinnison shouted as he shot another arrow.

Looking at the incoming arrow, Shiro leapt back and let it hit the moose on the joint of its right rear leg. He stood still, grinning, as he watched a volley of arrows struck the moose on the back. With claws at front, Shiro rushed and slashed the moose on neck. The moose squealed again before limping away, leaving blood trails.

"It is running away!" Kinnison exclaimed.

Shiro chased the limping moose. Fortunately, it only managed to run for a few miles before slumping to the ground, motionless. Kinnison walked towards Shiro, smiling as the triumphant howl of the wolf echoed throughout the forest.

"Good boy, Shiro! You know, that moose might have escaped if you weren't around to help," Kinnison praised, stroking Shiro's head.

Shiro pushed a bunch of twigs below his paws towards Kinnison.

"What do you mean with this?" Kinnison asked, pointing at the branches in front of his feet.

Shiro wagged his tail, smiling.

"Oh, I know what you mean," Kinnison replied.

The two sat on the floor. Kinnison rubbed two twigs together for about ten minutes and finally, he successfully lit a fire. He tossed the torching twig to the pile of branches, creating a bonfire on impact.

_Dinner time! _Shiro thought as he stood up and walked towards the dead moose.

XXX


End file.
